


Журавлями

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Стих





	Журавлями

Мы разберем с тобой оттенки лета,   
Мы журавлями полетим,   
Мы будем будто - до рассвета -   
Нерассеявшийся дым. 

Мы будем ласковы порою,   
Порою же - почти кричать,   
И от заката до рассвета   
В объятьях голову терять. 

Я не заплачу, не завою,   
Не позабуду, не умру -   
И только лишь прошу с собою   
Я с неба взять твою звезду.


End file.
